Mrs Misaki Takumi Usui Part 2
by CrazyBebo
Summary: Sequele to Mrs. Misaki Takumi Usui ,... Misaki is three months pregnant and she is feeling worse than expected ...! Why is that? Sorry ... i am really bad in summeries ... please read and review :) Thank you :)
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys ... I am back with another story ... i hope you like it :)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Maid Sama! and any of the characters ...

please read and review :)

* * *

Chapter 1

"Oh God ,….. Why are you doing this?"

An exhausted Misaki was asking herself as she was sitting on the bathroom floor. She wasn't feeling well for some months now. She has been pregnant for 3 months now, but she was feeling miserable. Her morning sickness got worse, she was throwing up more than expected, she had to go every five minutes to the bathroom or she would throw up on their bed. That's why she decided to just stay in the bathroom because she had hardly any power to get up and walk form her bedroom to the bathroom back and forth.

"I should call Takumi and tell him to come home early today" Misaki reached for her cell phone and was about to dial his number when a sudden thought occurred to her "No I can't call him now ….. he has so much to do. He has to take care of this important meeting he has been working day and night… me not working anymore he was to work more now…..I think I should leave him alone for some time. Argh …. It's only for a couple of days then I will be okay … I know it" Misaki assured herself and put the cell phone back next to the sink

After Takumi found out that she was pregnant he told her to stop working and to relax from now on.

**Flashback**

"Misaki I don't want to hear anything. You are not going to work anymore" Takumi told his stubborn wife.

"Oh come on pervert,… I am only pregnant. It's not the end of the world….. I can still work and take care of myself." Misaki didn't wanted to give up her work because only she knew how hard it was to convince Takumi to let her work. She was his personal secretary but still it was better than nothing. "No! … I am not going to give up that easily" she thought to herself.

"No Misaki, you told me you wanted to work so I let you work but now you have to listen to me too… You are not going to work anymore …. That's it … end of discussion"

Misaki knew that Takumi was not going to change his decision, so she thought of something else.

"Fine I won't work anymore….. You happy now?... It's clear you don't want me anymore around you. I will get fat and ugly. You will get a new secretary ….. maybe a more beautiful one then me" Misaki was crying and she was trying to emotionally blackmail Takumi.

"Misaki don't-" started Takumi but Misaki interrupted him

"I know you will say …. _Misaki don't think like that ….. I won't do such thing….. I love you and bla bla bla ….._ but Takumi I am not a fool!" Misaki went on

"But Misaki I do lo-" Takumi tried again but Misaki interrupted him again

"Right,… If you would love me you would let me work …. And not tell me not to ….. so it's obvious you don't want me anywhere around you ….. I once read in an article that husbands lose interest in their wives when the wife is pregnant…. And the husbands find someone else to have fun with. Ohh god …. Where will I go? What will happen with my child? How will I explain what happened to his/her father? Why did this happen to me?" Misaki was talking to herself know but she was talking loud for Takumi to hear it

Takumi was looking at Misaki with wide eyes and could not believe what was happening. Looking at Takumi, Misaki knew that her plan was working. "Just a little more….." she thought to herself and …

"Fine…. You can work BUT ….. if I see that you are not feeling well you have to stop working and I won't say anything if you, yourself, would want to stop working" Takumi sighted and he knew he would never win against his wife.

"YAYEE … I mean great, thanks, awesome….. but I guarantee that I won't quit myself and that's my promise" Misaki told Takumi

With a wide grin Takumi thought to himself "Let's see"

* * *

_Couple weeks later_

After the discussion with Takumi she went back to her work, she liked working a lot. The co-workers were nice and everyone respected her ….. what else did she need? Except that some days from now she was not feeling well, she had morning sickness and most of her time was spent in the office bathroom. She hardly had any power left and Takumi knew that she was not well but he wanted her to quit herself because if he told her to quit she would not listen to him.

"I don't feel well …. I think I should stop working …. Maybe for some time … When I get better I will be back" she thought to herself as she was headed to Takumi's cabin.

She just opened the door,… as she was about to talk she could feel that she needed to go to the bathroom ASAP! But before she left she quickly told Takumi

"I am quitting!" and then she ran to the bathroom.

"I knew it … well now she can at least rest" Takumi thought and went back to checking the files.

As Misaki was on her way back home she thought of what happened before she left Takumi's cabin … "I am quitting!" …. "WHAT" she sat straight up and thought again. "ARGH ….. why didn't I say the rest….. he must think that I want to just quit and never want to work again ….. It will be hard now to convince him again …. I am soo stupid" she cursed herself but she knew that she can't go back now and change it. She will do whatever she can do to get her job back.

**End of Flashback**

Takumi tried to call Misaki a few times now but she would not pick up the phone. He was panicking now and wanted to get home as soon as he could but then he thought of the last time what happened when she didn't reply to his calls. Misaki was preparing for a surprise that's why she didn't pick up the cell… so Takumi thought that this time she wanted to give him a surprise too. He began to relax and thought of what Misaki could be planning.

The front door opened and Takumi entered with wide arms spread, a grin on his face and eyes looking for his beloved wife. But she wasn't there, Takumi quickly ran inside to look for Misaki because it was not normal for her not be there to greet him as she always would. It didn't matter if there was a surprise or not she always was there to greet him. He checked the kitchen, the living room, the bedroom, the drawing room, the new baby room, and even the basement but still he couldn't find her. He began to panic but then he thought of her vomiting a lot and not feeling well, so he went to the bathroom and quickly opened the door. His eyes opened wide as he could not believe what was in front of him.

Misaki was sleeping on the bathroom floor. She was pale and weak. Takumi quickly took her in his arms and lead her to their bed. As he laid her down she was shaking, so he changed her clothes into more comfortable ones and he himself also changed and lay beside her. He kissed her on the forehead and held her hand all night.

She didn't wake up at night because she was exhausted. As Misaki woke up she looked at the clock which showed 9:00 a.m. Misaki quickly set up and looked around. She was on her bed and wearing fresh clothing. "How did I come here" she thought to herself but her question was quickly replied when she saw an envelope next to her.

It said:

"Dear wife of mine…!

I told you to go see the doctor but you didn't listen to me …. Look at yourself…. you look miserable …. I got you an appointment for 11:30 a.m. at the main hospital …. Please go …. I will call them at 11:45 a.m. and ask them if you got there if not I will take you myself and it won't be good ! I made you some light breakfast and make sure to eat it and don't throw it away.

Your lovely caring handsome perverted Husband

Takumi

Ps. I love you "

Misaki was smiling to herself and got up to get ready. She knew that she had to go for the checkup if she didn't go, god knows what will happen. After she got ready she ate some of the breakfast, she wanted to eat more because the food was delicious but she knew if she ate more she will throw up.

When she got at the hospital, she was warmly greeted and asked to wait in the waiting room. As she was waiting in the waiting room she saw a woman in front of her who was talking to her baby in her belly. Misaki smiled at her and the women smiled back at her. Misaki thought to herself how she would talk to her child and how it would feel, while she daydreamed her name was called and she went inside to meet the doctor.

It took an hour for the checkup. Usually it would take 30 minutes but the doctor had to check her up twice because the doctor could not believe the results and wanted to make sure if there wasn't any mistakes. As the doctor was looking at the results, Misaki was feeling nervous as she couldn't wait anymore. Finally the doctor looked up at her and told her about the results.

"WHAT?" that was the only thing Misaki could say as everything around her went black.

* * *

So what do you think? please let me know :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys … well thank you soo much for the reviews … I really appreciate the reviews and to all who read the story…..

Disclaimer: I don't own Maid sama or any of the characters

Well read and review …. Thank you

Chapter 2

_Previously _

"WHAT?" that was the only thing Misaki could say as everything around her went black.

_Now_

"Misaki…hey Misaki …. Wake up….. Please wake up! Come on baby ….. Please!" Takumi was desperately trying to wake up Misaki; he already had tears in his eyes. He knew that she was just unconscious but it still hurt him to see his Misaki in that condition. He just wanted to see his Misaki smiling and healthy again. "This is it… you are only going to rest,…no more working….. I personally will take care of you from now on…. But please open your eyes." Takumi promised to himself

_Flashback_

Takumi was in the meeting room, discussing about the important project he has been working on. When suddenly the receptionist came running into the office, without knocking on the door.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to come in without knocking or without my approval? Can't you see I am busy?" an angry Takumi shouted at the receptionist.

"S…s….sorry sir ….. but it's really important!" the scared receptionist told Takumi, she just wanted to tell him the message and get out of the office.

"I don't care how important it is just tell them I am not here or something else" Takumi just wanted to continue on the project and that was all.

"But sir,.." started the receptionist but she was cut by Takumi

"Not But's and if's … just get out … NOW!" Takumi was now shouting on the poor receptionist. But the receptionist didn't move because she knew how important the message was, it was more important than the project. Taking a deep breath she started again.

"Madam Misaki,….-" she started but Takumi interrupted her "What did I tell you,…. Get ou-,…. What did you just say?" Takumi asked the receptionist.

"Sir, I just got a phone call form the main hospital, Madam Misaki had an check up there but after the check up she fainted and they wanted you to go there." The receptionist quickly gave the message to Takumi and left.

Takumi went numb after hearing about Misaki. "Gentlemen, please excuse me this is an emergency. Yashumi please discuss another meeting for the project with them and then let me know …. But now I really have to leave." With that Takumi quickly left for the hospital. He knew that Yashumi, his assistant, would manage without him.

When he got there he thought that his heart was going to break into two pieces. Misaki was lying on the bed with an oxygen mask on, looking lifeless. He quickly went to her side and took her right hand into his hands. Compared to his hands, Misaki's hands were cold.

_End of Flashback _

"T….t… akumi,…..I am sorry …. I didn't want it to happen. I don't know how it happened? Please don't leave me? I will do everything you want me to do? But don't go ….. please!" Misaki was having a nightmare and crying while she was sleeping.

"Misaki…. Wake up….. I am here…. I won't leave you" Takumi tried to wake up Misaki.

Suddenly Misaki opened her eyes and after looking at Takumi she quickly hugged him tight, like he was made out of sand and would slip away.

"Takumi…. I … I ... am sorry …. I didn't mean it ….." Misaki was shaking badly.

"Shhh,…. Calm down Misaki…. Please. I am here, don't worry I won't leave you! I would rather die then leave you….. and by the way …. I won't leave you that easy…." Takumi tried to calm down Misaki,…. which she did.

Misaki couldn't look into Takumi's eyes and Takumi knew that something was wrong but he didn't wanted to bother Misaki with it now.

As they were talking the doctor came in and greeted both of them. The doctor quickly checked Misaki if she was doing fine and was about to leave when Takumi stopped her to ask a question.

"Excuse me doctor, I had an quick question. Are Misaki and the baby fine? Is there any problem?" Takumi was still concerned about Misaki and about his child.

"Well,… Misaki is perfectly fine. She fainted because she was tiered and the fainting is normal because it happens during the pregnancy. About the baby, Mr. Us-"…"Takumi can we please go home,…?" before the doctor could say something Misaki interrupted the doctor.

Takumi knew that something was not right, he could have asked the doctor, but he wanted Misaki to tell him. "Fine, let's go. Doctor, I can take Misaki with me, Right?" Takumi wanted to make sure with the doctor before they left.

"Yes, sure,… just fill out the discharge papers and you can take her with you" assured the doctor.

Takumi quickly filled out the discharge papers and they both left for home. On their way home Takumi tried to talk to Misaki but she made an excuse that she was tiered and didn't wanted to talk about it. Takumi wanted Misaki to tell him what was going on but he knew he had to be patient.

* * *

When they got to their apartment Takumi told Misaki to sit on the couch while he got her a glass of water. After he gave her water, he held her hands in his and started "Mis-" but before he could say anything Misaki told him that she wanted to take a shower. Takumi just let her go and started to prepare for dinner.

While Misaki was in the shower she thought of what the doctor said. "This can't be happening. I mean,… how will I tell Takumi that our child,…..! No,… I have to wait and think of something how to tell him. I am sure he will understand,…. Of course he will…. He is my husband!" Misaki's thought was interrupted when she heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Misaki,.. you have been in there for more than an hour now. Could you please come out…. I need to fresh-up too" Takumi told her and before he left he hear her say "Sure, just give me 5 minutes"

"I think I should tell him now,… I can't keep him in the dark for long!" that were her last thoughts before she turned off the shower and started to put on fresh clothing.

_30 minutes later_

While Takumi was taking a shower, Misaki was in the kitchen and prepare for dinner. She didn't make the food but she was putting the food on the plates. While she was placing the food on the plate, she was thinking about her plan how to tell Takumi the news.

When she heard the bathroom door open, she knew it was now or never. While she was lost in her thoughts, Takumi hugged her from the back and placed a sweet kiss on her left cheek. Misaki was surprised by this sudden move that she let out a sweet yelp.

"Misa,… you are soo cute. You look so beautiful and smell so nice that I want to ….." Takumi whispered his thoughts in Misaki's left ear that she blushed madly. Looking at her face a mischievous grin formed on Takumi's face.

"G….G….Get away from me you pervert…..." Misaki wanted so say more but before she could say something, her soft lips were covert with Takumi's. The kiss was sweet and light. Both poured their love for each other in that one kiss. When they parted away, a new blush formed on Misaki's face.

Takumi lead Misaki to the chair and asked her to sit down, while he would bring the food. After Takumi brought the food, he too sat down and looked into her eyes. He tried to look into her eyes but she was avoiding his eyes. It did hurt him a little but he didn't wanted to ruin the moment.

"Misaki,…why aren't you eating?" Takumi asked her. Misaki was just playing with her food and not actually eating it.

"Of course,.. I am. I wanted to…. wanted to ….. drink water first and then eat food" with that she drank water and was about to eat when Takumi interrupted her.

"Misaki,… I have been noticing that something is not right. You have been avoiding me, like you want to shut me out. I am your husband and before that I am your best friend. Please tell me what is bothering you,….. Did I do something bad,… did I forget something? ….. how can I make it better?" Takumi seriously wanted to know what was going on in Misaki's head

"Please, don't say that,…. It's nothing,… I am just" Misaki knew she had to tell him but it was harder then she thought.

"Please….." Takumi knew he had to force it out her. While he waited for her answer he began to drink water when,….

"Nee Usui….." Misaki started but before she continued Usui dropped the glass and looked at her with wide eyes. Whenever Misaki called Takumi by Usui, which was rare, he knew that Misaki had to say something important and big.

"Y….yes?" this time it was Takumi's turn to stutter.

"Takumi, please listen to me first and then I will answer all your questions,… don't interrupt me. Well you see the doctor said that our child,…" and so Misaki began to tell Takumi what the news was and what the doctor said.

"WHAT?" and this time, everything around Takumi went black.

So how was it? Let me know? What do you think happened that made Takumi faint?


	3. Chapter 3

I am back with another chapter ….. Thank you again for your reviews and for reading the story I really really appreciate it that you guys read my story,… thank you soo much

Ps. I apologize for making Takumi OOC …. I forgot to mention it,…. So I really apologize And there might be more OOC in the future fic's,….

Sorry for making two cliffhangers,… but I promise there won't be anymore,… I think :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Maid Sama or any of the characters R&R thanks

* * *

Chapter 3

_Previously _

"WHAT?" and this time, everything around Takumi went black.

_Now_

"Takumi please wake up! …. Come on…. I knew you were going to be shocked but I didn't expect you to faint. Please,… wake up. You pervert, you are supposed to take care of me and not me taking care of you! TAKUMI !" Misaki was sitting beside Takumi, on the floor. She was trying to bring him back to consciousness. It's been over 5 minutes and Takumi was still unconscious. Misaki got more worried when she saw a wide grin forming on Takumi's face, while he was unconscious.

Misaki couldn't wait any longer and without thinking she angrily slapped Takumi. Quickly Takumi sat up and cupped his right cheek, where slowly five fingerprints were starting to show.

"What? Where? Who? Why?" started a confused Takumi but when he saw Misaki's frustrated expression he stopped and looked at her for an explanation of what she said a couple of minutes ago.

"Really….Misaki? … Is it true?" Takumi really wanted to know if it was real.

"Yes, Takumi I know you weren't ready for this but I don't know how it happened?" Misaki had tears in her eyes and Takumi couldn't bear it, so he took her in a hug and calmed her down. While he was calming her down, he thought again of what she said before he fainted. He himself couldn't believe it that he, TAKUMI USUI, had fainted,…. It didn't seem real!

_Flashback_

"Takumi, please listen to me first and then I will answer all your questions,… don't interrupt me. Well you see the doctor said that our child, t…t …the baby…" Misaki began but she couldn't complete the sentence.

"What about the Baby? ….. Please tell me Misaki" Takumi looked at Misaki with concerned eyes. He just wanted to know if his child and his Misaki were fine. Takumi took Misaki's hands in his and kissed her forehead to assure her that he was ready to hear the news.

"Okay, but don't interrupt me again,…. Please!" Misaki told Takumi, who was about to say "Yes" but just nodded lightly after seeing Misaki's stern face expression.

Misaki took a deep breath and started again. "The doctor said that I am fine and the baby,…." Misaki stopped again.

"Oh god, this is so hard. I knew that it was going to be hard, but this hard? ….. please god give me strength,… I can't fail now! Takumi has to know. If I don't tell him, he will notice it in a few months when my belly w-""Please Misaki just tell me what it is, I can't wait any longer" Takumi's voice interrupted Misaki's thoughts.

She nodded and continued from where she left off,…. "T….t…the baby won't come-" before she could finish Takumi interrupted her.

"What? What are you saying? ….. this can't happen! I was taking good care of you. I …. I did my best. I am soo sorry Misaki, I failed in being a good husband and now in being a future father. You didn't deserve it,…. It is all my fault. I am your culprit,… I will accept any punishment you want to give me, but don't leave me. Please! …. I will do whatever I can to make it up…. I know I can't bring our child back but other then that,…..but please don't leave me. I will die without you" Takumi was now holding Misaki's hands desperately.

"T….Takumi are you out of your mind,….. stop saying this! You did nothing wrong! And don't be like this… What will happen to me and my children if you leave?" Misaki told Takumi while tears were forming in her eyes.

Takumi looked at Misaki with a confused expression and asked her "You are not mad? Children?"

"I can't be mad at you,… if I want to I can't. And yes, children,…. Our children …. Our little family" Misaki told Takumi sweetly while she was calming him down.

Since Misaki got pregnant, Takumi has been taking care of Misaki a lot. He gets worried for the littlest thing when it comes to his baby and his Misaki.

"But-" "Shhhh….." Takumi started but Misaki shushed him by placing her index finger to his soft lips, to prevent him from saying anything else.

"I told you not to interrupt me,… I wasn't even finished and you jumped to conclusions! I told you to let me finish and then talk" Misaki reminded Takumi again to which he only nodded.

"The baby won't come alone." Takumi was about to interrupt her again but stopped when Misaki gave him the angriest look he had never seen.

"I know what is going on in your head. Why am I saying this,…." To which Takumi only nodded.

"Well,…. We are having triplets!" Misaki quickly blurted it out.

Takumi's eyes widened as if they were going to fall out. After he heard the news, he couldn't recall what happened after that. He only remembered Misaki calling him, and after a pause before he was about to open his eyes, he felt a sudden pain on his right cheek.

_End of Flashback_

After Misaki calmed down, Takumi took her to their couch and told her to wait there for him. He quickly went to the kitchen and brought two glasses of water back. He handed one of the glasses to Misaki to drink, which she took, and the other for himself. They both drank at the same time but Misaki put her glass back down on the desk after 2 gulps. On the other hand Takumi finished his glass and then placed it on the desk.

They both looked into each other's eyes. Takumi was the first one to break the silence. "Why were you hesitating to tell me that we were having triplets?" Takumi asked Misaki

"I thought you wouldn't be happy. I mean, we were only prepared for one child and not three. I thought that you will get angry and you won't talk to me or you would leave me,…... Are you happy that we are having triplets?" While Misaki told Takumi the reason, she was getting more embarrassed of what she was saying.

Takumi took a deep breath and told Misaki "Don't think like that. I would never leave you. I love you ! … and if I am happy or not…. I am soo happy Misaki! Thank you sooo much. I feel so blessed and lucky. "

Misaki looked up and wanted to say something, but Takumi had other plans in his mind. Takumi kissed Misaki's forehead and surprised her when he kissed her on her lips. The kiss was sweet and soft. They kissed for 2 full minutes but had to stop because they had to breath. When Takumi looked down at Misaki a wide grin was on his face because Misaki was blushing madly. She knew that Takumi was watching her, to hide her blush she hugged him. Takumi knew why she just hugged him, he just smiled and hugged her back tightly

* * *

_In the bedroom_

After they finished calming each other down, Takumi decided Misaki should eat something and then rest for some time. While she was getting ready for bed, Takumi was doing the dishes. After Takumi got done, he too changed and sat beside Misaki on their bed.

Suddenly Misaki interrupted the silence "Oh god! How will I take care of five kids?" and looked up as if the answer was on the celling.

Takumi lost all the colors on his face and looked at Misaki disbelievingly "F…f….five? B…but you said three? Where did the other two come from?"

"Come on pervert, you are equal to two kids! It will be you equaling to two and the other three. The only difference is that the three will be bothering me in my belly for some time and you will be bothering me by being in front of me. And once they are here,…. Only god knows what will happen then" Misaki told Takumi with a grin on her face.

Suddenly Takumi turned around,Misaki was facing Takumi's back, and pouted "I am not a child"

"Oh, yes you are!" Misaki couldn't hold her laugh back so she started to laugh loudly.

Seeing Misaki happy, relieved Takumi couldn't help it, so he too started to laugh. After they both calmed down they decided it was late and should go to sleep. Before they turned out the lights, Takumi placed a sweet kiss on her forehead and told her that he loved her on which Misaki told him that she loved him too.

Takumi doesn't know how he is going to take care of three children at once because it is his first time being a father and three children,….. but with Misaki everything is possible.

* * *

So what do you think? Let me know

and i apologize again for making Takumi OOC,... :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I am back This is the last chapter Thank you very very much for reading my story and reviewing I seriously appreciate it

Ps. There might be some OOC's,… and I don't know if somebody already wrote something similar like I am about to write,… if yes then it's pure coincidence and I didn't mean it and I am sorry :….

Disclaimer: I don't own Maid sama or any of the characters …. R&R for the last time for this story

Epilogue

It's been 12 months since Takumi found out that Misaki was pregnant with triplets. Every day Takumi bought something for his children, sometimes shoes, sometimes toy's, and many more things. Once Misaki asked why he bought so many things as they already have so much, on which he simply replied that he wanted his children to have everything he can get, there should be nothing left out.

Now he was looking at his three precious children. He was happy and glad that he was finally holding his children in his arm. Misaki and Takumi were surprised that they had two boys and one girl, because they didn't wanted to know the gender of the babies as they wanted to keep it a surprise for themselves.

The oldest son was Taki Usui, he looked like Takumi as he had the same emerald green eyes and the blonde hair. Then came the middle son Haru Usui, he looked like Misaki because he had the same brown amber eyes and the jet black hair. Then the youngest daughter Kiara Usui came. She had Misaki's jet black hair and Takumi's emerald green eyes. Taki was born at 11:54 pm, Haru at 11:57 pm and Kiara at 12:00 am on August 15th.

Takumi and Misaki took footprints of their children and let them framed. They then hung the pictures in the children's room. Somehow Takumi was happy that Kiara was the youngest daughter, because he knew that his both sons would take care of his little princess. Even though the siblings were just couple of minutes older from each other, it didn't matter to him.

The first two months were really stressful for Takumi and Misaki. It didn't look hard taking care after three baby's in the hospital because there were Nurse's who would help Misaki but at home it was only her and Takumi. Misaki did ask Takumi to get the help of a Nurse, but Takumi declined as he, himself wanted to take care of his children.

After they knew how to take care of the triplets, when to feed them, and how to calm them down; it got a little easier for them. Misaki and Takumi were happy in their own little world. It was only them and their children. If there was some kind of problem or one of them was in a problem, they would be there for each other and would solve it because they were a Family.

**The End**

**Ende gut alles gut**

**Ant bhala saabh bhala**

Thank you guys for readying my story….. I really appreciate it. Sorry that I made the epilogue short cause I didn't knew what else to write and I am kinda busy now so,….

And sorry again for making Takumi or Misaki a little bit OOC,…. Or for the two cliffhangers,…..


End file.
